


Take a Hike

by Dtales



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ball Licking, Coitus, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, Masturbation, Nudism, Other, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Titfucking, ball worship, blowjob, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtales/pseuds/Dtales
Summary: On the furthest east strip of US Route 412, there are two abandoned houses several miles apart, where numerous futanari have gathered to live without the trappings of modern life... most notably clothing. To get between the two houses... they walk.What happens when someone discovers the nude futa walking down the lonely stretch of highway? What would you do?These futa... don't mind letting you see them sweat.
Kudos: 17





	Take a Hike

_Inspired By A Piece Of Art From SantaFire_

Kelly saw the sign approaching on her right.

No Exit, 15 Miles.

If she didn’t turn off here to look for a gas station, she would be stuck on the next stretch of Route 412 for at least that long. She glanced down at her gas gauge. The car had a quarter tank left. At highway speeds, that would surely get her to the next exit and probably some form of civilization before she ran out.

Thus, Kelly stayed the course, let the exit pass her on the right, and continued to watch as the beautiful scenery of the prairies of northeast New Mexico pass by her windscreen.

The deep blue sky was streaked with cirrus clouds, probably being swept away by wind to somewhere else to keep this area’s rainfall at less than ten inches per year. To one side, striped mountains faded into the hazy distance. Closer to her were the few miniature pines, patches of stubborn grasses and evergreen bushes that dotted the sandy tan earth like freckles. All the plants were a dull olive with streaks of dead yellow leaves. Power lines were always present, though they seemed to connect to nothing. At first, the poles were to her right, until they crossed above the street and continued on her left side for no obvious reason.

Unlike what she was used to in the city… there were no nails at all in any of the poles. Anyone stapling a sign looking for a lost cat out here was quite lost themselves.

The sight of a beautiful tree with iridescently yellow foliage at the edge of a mostly dry riverbed was so distinctive, Kelly almost stopped to take a picture. When she got closer and saw how far off the road she’d have to drive or walk to get close enough for a decent picture… she thought better of it.

It’s not that Kelly expected any harm to come to her out here. She just didn’t want to step out of her air-conditioned car right now. Who could blame her? She hadn’t seen any sign of non-plant life in miles. Not a car coming in the other direction of this two-lane highway, not a Mexican gray wolf who had gotten lost, not even a crow to pick the eyeball out of a lone cow skull. Those must have all been eaten long ago.

Kelly continued driving the mostly straight highway when something caught her attention in the distance. At first, she thought it might be a road sign posted to a tree, because the top appeared to be black and the bottom was sort of a faint tan. As she rapidly approached it, she noticed that it was moving. Closer still, she recognized the familiar gait of a person walking.

She was unprepared for what she would see next, at first dismissing it as a mirage. From a short distance, it appeared to be a woman wearing a backpack walking down the edge of the road. Where this woman had started this long walk, Kelly couldn’t fathom. She hadn’t noticed a building of any kind for miles. Maybe she had zoned out and missed it.

That wasn’t the most surprising thing about this woman’s sudden appearance. It wasn’t entirely accurate to say that she was wearing a backpack. She also wore a watch, blue-and-white running shoes, white socks with two red stripes pulled up to the thigh… and seemingly nothing else. Her backpack was a dark purple, with a water bottle in the pouch on the side. Her blonde hair was tied back into a thin braid that hung over the backpack, a golden line down the middle that wagged in time with two plushies affixed to the zippers, bouncing merrily as she walked.

Kelly was now close enough to determine that this woman was, in fact, strolling casually through the uninhabited New Mexico desert... naked. She pulled up her car alongside the woman and gently honked her horn.

Until then, it was as if the woman hadn’t even noticed she was there. She didn’t have earbuds in or anything. How didn’t she hear the car approaching? The woman turned towards the passenger window, everything below her waist hidden below by the car door.

Kelly used her power window controls to roll down the passenger window. “What are you doing out here?” She asked, resisting her instincts to ask the question as if this woman was crazy.

“I’m just trying to get somewhere.” The woman put her fingers on the edge of the window, almost leaning her large breasts into the car.

Kelly stared at her in disbelief. “Naked?”

“It’s hot out here.”

Kelly nodded in stunned agreement. “Get in here. I’ll give you a ride.”

“If you insist, stranger.” The woman slipped her backpack off and placed it in the backseat.

“I think I have to. I can’t let you die out here.” Kelly said as the nude woman sat down in the passenger’s seat. Kelly looked away, forcing herself not to stare. “What’s your name?”

“Julie.” She pressed a button on her smartwatch and took in a breath of wonderful refrigerated air. “Ohhh… this air conditioning feels so good.” Julie fanned the air towards herself with her hands, rubbing the sweat from her breasts. “I’m sorry about the sweat.”

Kelly continued driving, glancing at her nude passenger. She really was absolutely covered in sweat, her body dotted with thousands of water drops, like she’d just stepped out of a sauna. She was soaked from head to…

When looking down at Julie’s legs, there was something that she hadn’t noticed before, hidden by the door when they first talked. Julie had a penis. A huge one that hung over her thigh like a lazy seal.

Kelly quickly turned her eyes to the road. “You’re… a futa.”

Julie looked down to her groin, as if to confirm it herself. “I am, yes.”

“I guess I didn’t...” Kelly swallowed. “see it until you sat down.”

“That’s not a problem, is it?”

“No.” Kelly shook her head tensely. “But… you don’t have any clothing in your backpack?”

“Afraid I don’t.” She answered simply. “I only pack the essentials.”

“What about those two little plushies hanging from the zippers?”

“Those are my navigators.” Julie blew out a sigh. “Do you have any… napkins or anything I could wipe myself down with?”

“Check the glove box.” Kelly pointed. A stack of fast-food napkins tumbled out from within, because apparently Jersey Mike thought Kelly was unable to eat a BLT without making a mess worthy of half a roll of paper towels.

“This is perfect. Thanks.” Julie folded a few and ran them across her chest, along her arms, into her underarms. “I’m sweating all over your car. I’m so embarrassed.”

“That’s what you’re embarrassed about?” Kelly kept glancing over to her passenger. The air conditioning had left Julie’s nipples erect like pencil erasers. “I mean… I guess I wouldn’t be embarrassed about a… thing that big.”

Julie grinned and let out a single chuckle. “You’re so nice.” She released her seat belt and leaned forward to wipe some sweat from her legs, where the air conditioning was having trouble reaching. Kelly looked at Julie’s back. There was a huge area previously covered by her backpack that looked nearly white compared to the rest of her beautifully tanned skin.

“Is that tan line from your backpack?”

Julie couldn’t quite contort herself to see her own back. “I guess.”

“How long were you out there?”

“Maybe an hour or so, but… I do this all the time.” Julie shrugged. “It’s hard to reapply sunscreen to my back, so it’s actually nice to have it protected by the bag.”

“You didn’t tan like that in an hour.” Kelly disputed that explanation.

“I’ve done all this before, yes. That means I know the first rule of hitchhiking.”

Kelly hadn’t even considered what she had done to be picking up a hitchhiker. She hadn’t put out her thumb or asked for a ride. Kelly felt this was more a rescue mission of a person in need of help, in the way a naval ship is obligated to respond to an SOS.

“Well, this is my first time picking one up. What is the first rule?”

“Nobody rides for free.”

“I-I don’t need money.” Kelly insisted. “I just couldn’t drive past you without knowing that you’d be safe.”

“That’s one down.” Julie noted. “On the road, it’s ‘gas, grass or ass.’”

Kelly stiffened a bit. “I don’t do drugs.”

“Me, neither. Which leaves the one option...”

Julie reached back to her bag and pulled something out of her front compartment. She held it in front of her like a necklace.

A string of eight wrapped condoms, connected end-to-end, each one a different color.

“What’s your favorite color?” She asked with a smirk as her penis rose to its full stiffness.

Kelly’s eye twitched involuntarily. She slowed the car down and parked it on the side of the road.

“I know it’s not what they normally mean by ‘ass,’ so if you’re not interested, I’ve got money for your gas. But if this makes you uncomfortable… if you want me to go, I’ll just keep walking--”

She was interrupted by the power locks engaging. Of course, they were already locked because the car had been put into second gear after being at a complete stop, so it really didn’t change anything. Kelly turned to Julie and took the string of condoms, picking out one at the end, a pink one.

Kelly set the condom on the tip of Julie’s cock like a tiny sombrero and slowly unfurled the latex down the shaft. Her teeth grit involuntarily as she considered the length of this hot limb she was delicately applying a thin layer of rubber to--

The condom suddenly ripped, a huge wedge-shaped split appearing on one side like the void left from the first slice removed from a pizza.

Julie lifted the ruined rubber from the tip and balled it in her hand. “Let’s try that again.”

Kelly selected a green condom and tried again, this time rolling it as slowly as she could. As it reached the bottom half of her shaft, it took some force just to get the condom to roll any further. Julie tried rolling the end with both hands, but the condom failed again, ripping from tip to end and flying off Julie’s cock. It was like they were trying to pull this flimsy rubber over a cactus.

Julie sighed and went back for the condoms, but Kelly batted them into the backseat. “Who needs ‘em?” Kelly whispered before pressing her lips into Julie’s. Their tongues quickly extended into each other’s mouths, licking greedily at their lips and cheeks.

‘I’m sorry if I don’t smell good.” Kelly said breathlessly.

“You smell like sunscreen. I love it.”

Kelly tore off her shirt and worked her way out of her skirt and panties, tossing them into the backseat. She slipped her way in front of Julie.

“How do I put the seat back?” Julie’s right hand pawed for a hidden lever between the seat and the door. Pulling it made the back of the seat recline until it stopped against her backpack. It wasn’t what she meant to do.

“Perfect.” Kelly pointed Julie’s cock towards herself and slid it inside, coming to rest in cowgirl position… with her head slightly to one side due to the low ceiling.

Pushing herself up by the armrests, Kelly bounced on Julie’s cock as much as the limited space would allow. Julie spread her legs apart and put one foot up on the dashboard. Julie’s hands rested on Kelly’s buttocks, but she resisted the urge to push her up and down. Kelly could manage that delicate act without hurting herself more easily.

Kelly had never done anything remotely like this before. She used to protest when boyfriends kissed her in public. Now, here she was, banging the brains out of a woman she’d met less than ten minutes ago. A woman who evidently had no regard for normal societal views on public nudity. This woman who liked to strut around nude and sling her ten inch penis around. If there was no place where she could do this, she would find one, even if nobody else was around. What a strong woman this was, and not just because of the rock hard cock.

Kelly nearly ripped the armrests off the chair as she clenched and felt an orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. A few moments later, Julie howled and unleashed herself into Kelly’s little slit, the hot come splattering onto their legs, the chair and into the rubber mat at the base of the passenger compartment.

Stars still dancing in her eyes, Kelly fell atop Julie and planted more wet kisses on her lips.

“That was amazing.” Kelly cooed.

“Thank you for indulging me.” Julie responded.

“You do me that good, I’ll drive you all the way to Nova Scotia.”

“I’ve only got a few miles left on my journey.”

“What a shame. Thought maybe we’d have time for one more romp.”

Picking her head up from Julie’s shoulder, Kelly looked her in the eye.

Kelly was now just as naked as Julie when she found her, wearing nothing but her shoes and socks. Kelly was spread out on the hood of her car, legs splayed apart, Julie thrusting inside and causing the whole car to rock. The sun was roasting them, the wind giving them no assistance. Sweat trickled off their bodies like condensation, the car hood felt like a skillet toasting up her buns… and Kelly couldn’t be happier. What a great thing this was, to experience the most natural pleasures out in nature… even if it was on the hood of her Buick LaCrosse.

As Kelly trembled and cried out again, Julie pulled out and sprayed her seed all over Kelly, the hood and the windshield. Kelly stared deliriously at the sky, her body spread out in an undignified position like roadkill.

Julie got something from her backpack in the backseat. Once Kelly brought herself to her feet, Julie removed the lid from her bottle and dumped it on Kelly’s body.

“COLD!” She shouted, not moving out of the way in time.

“It’s a vacuum flask. It stays very cold.” Julie explained. “Anyway, I had to clean you up.”

“Was that the last of your water?”

“I’ll get more when I get to where I’m going. Just didn’t want to leave a mess.”

\---

A few miles down the road, Julie pointed out her destination. It was an old farmhouse, in slightly too good of shape to be called ‘abandoned.’ There was a dip in part of the roof, and many shingles had been blown away. The white paint was chipping everywhere, revealing the dark wood beneath. A few curtains moved behind the windows, likely because the glass in them was long gone. Anomalously, it had reasonably healthy trees on either side of it, slightly obscuring it from the street.

“Here?” Kelly didn’t believe it at first.

“I’m meeting some friends here.”

Kelly pulled over. She gave Julie what she hoped wouldn’t be their last kiss. They had exchanged email addresses and promised to correspond when they could. Julie picked up her bag from the backseat and waved good-bye, Kelly watching as Julie got further and further away. The shapes she could not understand before seeing them up close now caused a twinge of sadness as she watched that ass slink away behind the farmhouse.

Kelly drove off… but not without an adjustment of her own. To experience a fraction of the invigorating thrill that Julie felt as she traveled… Kelly was now driving wearing nothing below the waist.

Except her shoes, of course. Even Julie didn’t take it that far.

\---

Behind the farmhouse was the gentle bustle of activity. The farmhouse and other foliage effectively hid a modest in-ground swimming pool from the view of the street. Two women were swimming about in it, ducking their heads under the volleyball net. Another woman was resting on a reclining deck chair, letting the sun tan her shimmering body. Another woman was gently skimming the pool with a net, avoiding the swimmers. In contrast to Julie’s watch and sneakers, this woman was under dressed with naught but a pair of sunglasses and a visor. Her cock hung straight down between her legs. In the distance, another woman, nude but for sneakers, was removing clothespins from a set of bed sheets hanging from a slightly lopsided clothesline.

“Hey, Julie!” One of the women called from the pool. Water scattered off her nude body as she climbed the steps out. She had dark wet hair plastered flatly to her head. Her cock was unaffected by the cool water. “How far did you get this time?”

Julie checked her smartwatch. Among its heart monitor tool, weather app and other useful features, it had a built-in pedometer. Her old pedometer simply worked by motion rather than global positioning, so a lovely distraction like banging Kelly on the hood of her car would have counted as many hundreds of steps. Perhaps true in the sense of fitness and calories expended… but certainly not in actual distance traveled.

“I only got 1.6 miles before someone stopped for me.” Julie said. “Not my best run.”

“Did you at least get laid?” She asked.

“Mary, it’s me.” She opened her arms. “Of course I did.”

Julie went over to the sunbather and delicately moved her cock from one hip to the other. The sunbather opened her eyes at this intrusion like a sleepy alligator sensing motion in the nearby water.

“Don’t get a tan line, Crystal.” Julie pointed.

Crystal said nothing, but smiled softly before closing her eyes and continuing the hard work of tanning.

Julie entered the back doorway to find two more of her flatmates engaged in sexual congress on the stairwell leading upstairs. Sex was not allowed in the pool or the lavatory, but anywhere else was considered fine… even if it meant nobody could get past this pair of horny futa obstructing the stairs.

“Where’s Red?” She asked.

The futa currently receiving was pushed into the stairs in a way that didn’t look comfortable. Her head resting on her lover’s shoulder, mouth in a permanent gasp, rocking with every thrust, her response was to simply point downward her as she moaned.

Julie walked through the kitchen, then the living room, stepping around the many mattresses scattered around on the floor, and tentatively into the basement.

Illuminated by a single rechargeable lantern, this basement was darker than most modern basements. Whenever this building was constructed, people must have been a lot shorter, as Julie always felt she was one slightly jumpy step away from bashing her head on a low joist.

In the dim light, Julie found who she was looking for. Rosie, though everyone here called her Red because of her bright red hair, was a very fair woman who had somehow avoided the tans that the unforgiving desert sun had given the rest of them, whether they purposely tanned or not. She, too, was nude except for her boots and some cowhide gloves, neither of which covered her large swinging cock.

“What are you doing down here?” Julie asked.

Rosie looked up from the back of the dryer, which had been shunted away from the wall. “I’ve replaced the power cord for the dryer. Hopefully it’ll work now.”

“Using the clothesline worked fine for a little bit.” Julie shrugged. “But thank you nonetheless. We do make a lot of laundry, considering that none of us wear… you know, anything.”

They left the basement, bringing the lantern with them and hanging it off a pier hook at the top of the stairwell. “How far did you get?” Rosie asked.

“1.6.”

“Who picked you up?”

“A lovely woman named Kelly.”

“Did you fuck her?”

“You know I only have eyes for you, Red.” Julie brushed Rosie’s cheek.

“Shut up.”

Julie unzipped her bag and rummaged through the allegedly important stuff she had to carry instead of clothing. Some empty water bottles, her first aid kit, another sheet of condoms, emergency phone charger, a backup pair of shoelaces… there it was. Julie retrieved a satellite phone from the bag and passed it to Rosie.

“Here you go. Sorry if I was late getting back.”

“It’s fine. I was working on the dryer anyway.”

“Did you put on sunscreen?”

“Always.” Rosie put on her backpack. Hers was black, and slightly smaller than Julie’s. She had her own provisions in there for her trek, but the satellite phone… they only had one of those. Someone could go out without it, but the peace of mind its very presence provided was irreplaceable.

Julie looked Rosie up and down. “You ready to go?”

“Of course.”

Julie turned to the back of the house and whistled loudly. “Red’s going out!”

They walked to the front of the house, waiting for the others to join them.

By ‘others,’ only two of the futa here actually went to the front of the house, Crystal and Mary.

“This is it?” Julie looked around. “What’s everyone else doing?”

“I was tanning, but then nobody else seemed to move, so...” Crystal yawned, looking at her flank and estimating how much time she’d need to tan her back to make everything match.

“It’s fine, Julie. This is enough for a send-off.” Rosie insisted.

They took their positions. Rosie stood at the top of the steps leading down the front porch. Julie was on the ground just past them, Crystal two steps to her right. Mary was between the two of them, on the other side of the walk.

This was one of the only times they’d spend any length of time in front of the house. A car driving by now would surely be confused as to what was going down.

“Rosie is the next of us to attempt the walk.” Julie said, holding her chin high. “May she make it across. May she be blessed with good fortune and safe travels. May she be in our thoughts while she is traveling. May those she might encounter appreciate her… generous gifts.”

Tugging at the straps of her backpack, wearing nothing but her boots and her smartwatch, umbrella at her side, Rosie walked down the porch steps and to the rough dirt path leading to the two-lane highway.

Once Rosie walked past Julie, she swung her hand and clapped it against Julie’s right buttock. With the next step, Mary slapped the left. With the last step, Crystal spanked Rosie’s right buttock hard enough to leave a small red hand print that would not immediately fade.

Rosie never broke her stride, and continued her march towards the desert highway, opening her umbrella and holding it at her shoulder.

Julie watched her walk away longer than she meant to. By the time she turned back around to the house, the others were gone. Julie immediately found them necking in the living room on the slightly broken and itchy couch.

“Did someone get sent out?” Called a voice from the second floor.

Julie walked back to the stairwell, still obstructed by the two futas fucking. They didn’t appear to move much since the last time she saw them, other than what was necessary to continue coitus.

At the top of the stairs was another futa, short black curly hair under her personal choice of clothing: the bandana. She was in her stocking feet. Her veiny cock hung free between her legs.

“Sorry, Julie, I couldn’t get down with them there.” She apologized.

“No big deal, Tonya. I think we might want to discuss a no-sex-on-the-stairs rule.” Julie said without looking down to the couple.

“Sex on the stairs is fine, within reason.” Tonya observed. “But if I tried to get past them, that could have been dangerous.”

“If they get jizz on the stairs, it might still be dangerous.” Julie countered. “Do you have any laundry up there?”

Tonya turned to her left and looked into the rooms above. “Some. Want me to throw it down?”

“Sure.”

Tonya slid out of view on her socks and slid back with an armful of socks. She tossed them down. Julie caught maybe two of the ten or twelve that were thrown and picked up the others.

The one thing this house could really use, Julie thought, was a laundry chute. She carried the socks downstairs, guiding herself with the lantern, and dropped them into a hamper filled exclusively with white socks.

No better time to start this than now, she thought, now that the dryer is back in play. They were able to make do drying their bed sheets on the clothesline (and they DID mess up sheets pretty fast in this house), but they simply didn’t have enough clothespins to hang this many socks.

She upturned the hamper into the washer and poured in some bleach. It might cause the red stripes on some of them to fade, but this was all they had right now for detergent.

As it was… this wasn’t the Red she was worried about right now.

\---

Rosie did what she had done many times before. She walked.

Walking nude was not foreign to Rosie. She had long forgotten the feeling of silk, linen, velvet… even her once-beloved spandex had not touched her skin in a long time, except her fingertips as she peeled it from a future sexual conquest. The only fabric she still wore was cotton, and only on the feet. If her feet could be as strong as her resolve, she would walk around barefoot everywhere. As it were, there had to be compromise where the environment directly met the soft flesh.

Unlike most of her sisters at the farmhouse, she didn’t tan into a glorious golden color like a perfect piece of toast. She simply reddened like a boiled lobster and got a very ill feeling. Her ancestors did not come from the harsh deserts, but from eternally cloudy skies over wavy emerald hills and gentle glens. Thus, her abundant use of sunscreen and the parasol. Some called it an umbrella, but it was a parasol, despite the fact that it was completely opaque and designed for use in the rain. Didn’t matter.

After all, it’d be crazy to open an umbrella in the desert.

Some days when she traveled the road, Rosie could go for miles without finding another human soul anywhere in sight. Today, she experienced all three of the most likely results of a passing motorist seeing her.

The first reaction was a semi-trailer that really must have taken that mythical wrong turn at Albuquerque. She hardly ever saw trucks that size rolling down this tiny two-lane highway like an adult trying to use the children’s slide. The truck did nothing to acknowledge her existence, merely rolling past her like she was a No Passing Sign. The slipstream from this speeding truck blew pebbles and dust into her back and hair, and the gust of air propelled the umbrella out of her hands.

She cursed and ran to catch it before it hit the ground. She successfully retrieved the umbrella, but silently cursed herself again for being so impetuous. Running was the easiest way to get hurt out here. If she put her whole body weight on a loose stone or slipped on some sand, she could be injured. It might not be serious, but it very easily could be. She was now too far to turn back with anything but a superficial wound. Walking was the wiser option, even for recovering the lost parasol.

Not long after that, the second form of motorist contact happened. A blue sedan buzzed by her and blared its horn as it passed. For these Australopithecine that somehow had earned a driver’s license, it was a natural reaction to lean on their horn at the sight of a posterior they they found sexually satisfactory.

No matter how many times this happened, it never failed to scare the absolute hell out of her. It caused her to sweat as adrenaline was released into her bloodstream, only to burn out pointlessly in her veins. It soured her mood for the next few minutes, but she fantasized about them looking back in the rear view mirror and seeing her huge flopping penis that surely puts everyone in that car to absolute shame, even if you somehow conglomerated them all together like clay and made one big one.

Rosie kept walking, enjoying the relative peace and silence of the gentle wind and the sandy rocks shuffling under her boots.

Feeling a bit parched, Rosie stopped for a moment. She closed her parasol and set it flat on the ground. Setting the parasol down while open was begging for a rogue gust of wind to carry it off to parts unknown. Rosie slipped her backpack off and put her hand inside, retrieving a bottle of water. The branding label was still there, but this was simply filled from the municipal water source that serviced the farmhouse. She was led to understand that this particular brand of bottled water was nothing more than bottled tap water in the first place. The only thing refilling the bottle changed was that it no longer cost two bucks.

Rosie unscrewed the cap and took a few big swigs, her gulps momentarily rendering her unable to hear the approach of the third kind, by far her favorite encounter with a driver.

Looking down from her drink, Rosie found herself standing in front of a lovely red convertible, idling its powerful engine. Maybe should check under the bottle cap to see if she was a winner after all.

The soft top of the convertible was in place, so the driver exited the vehicle to talk to Rosie across the soft top. It was a young African-American woman, not the kind of person Rosie would have assumed to be driving a candy-apple convertible like this. She was slender, with nicely shaped eyebrows and teeth that would surely make a beautiful smile, once Rosie gave her the opportunity. Her hair was straightened and just kissed her shoulders. She was wearing a silk blazer, miniskirt and stockings, as if she was late for an important meeting.

“Are you OK?” She asked, holding one hand out across the car.

Rosie glanced down at herself, unspoken permission for the woman to look at her as well. “I’m fine.”

The woman started to remove her blazer. “Do you need help?”

Rosie held out her hand. “You can keep your garments. I am out here like this by choice.”

She slipped it back on. “Why? What happened to your clothes?”

Rosie shrugged after a sip of water. “Didn’t need them where I’m going.”

“Where are you going?”

Rosie pointed to the road ahead. “Thataway.”

“Well, let me give you a lift. I can’t leave you out here like this.”

“You are very kind. Thank you.” Rosie accepted and sat down in the passenger’s seat, the driver putting the backpack in her underused trunk. Once the car began to move again, Rosie pressed a button on her smartwatch and stopped her pedometer.

“Can I know the name of the woman who has rescued me from absolution?” Rosie crowed dramatically.

“Jessie.” She said.

“I’m Rosie. Or Red. You can call me whichever. I must say, I hitch around here sometimes, but I’ve never had the privilege to be rescued in such a beautiful car. How did you come across it?”

“I…” Jessie hesitated. “I have a good job, so I can afford the occasional extravagance like this.”

“I hope my sunscreen doesn’t mess up this leather.”

“It’s fake leather. I didn’t want real leather.”

“Are you an animal lover?”

“That wasn’t why. Real leather is just a pain to maintain.”

Rosie hummed. “I wouldn’t know. The only leather things I own are my work gloves.”

“What are you doing out here like this?” Jessie looked shocked. “It’s dangerous for any woman to walk around naked, much less a futa.”

“The dangers posed to hitchhikers are exaggerated, like most of what the news wants us to be scared of.” Rosie shrugged. “Besides, I have contingencies in my bag.”

With her left hand, Rosie rubbed herself from the base, gently encouraging her erection.

“Are you just… going to jerk off in my car?” Jessie asked.

“I’m sorry.” Rosie released it, letting it wobble as the car took some minor bumps in the road. “Your voice is really sexy, I couldn’t help myself.” She lied. She probably could have helped herself, but she chose not to.

Jessie felt her face flush. “Oh.” She piped shortly.

“This is so embarrassing. I’m absolutely rock hard, and it just won’t go down unless I have an orgasm.”

Jessie stared ahead at the road. “I know.”

“Oh, you’ve had a futa partner before? Most women are afraid to...” Rosie’s sentence stopped as she heard an unusual sound. It sounded like someone was cutting the strings from a miniature violin, each broken string making a tiny high-pitched twang.

“What is that noise?” Rosie looked around the car for a source until she looked over at her driver. Between the driver’s legs… there was something very big pushing up her skirt, the pantyhose laddering and snapping thread by thread. The tip was almost high enough to cover the logo of the car’s manufacturer imprinted on the steering wheel.

Rosie immediately dropped her haughty act. “Oh, my God, you’re a futa?!”

Jessie didn’t respond, but she was helpless to hide it.

“This is amazing! You have to meet my friends!”

“What? Who are your friends?”

“It’s where I’m heading! It’s why I’m naked! It’s everything about that.”

“So there’s a reason for this other than exhibitionism?”

“There are two houses we live in. One’s a mile behind us, one’s about four and half in front of us. We live in either house depending on mood... or if you want to use the pool. We’re all futa, by the way. We have this thing we do called the walk, where we walk naked between the two houses. My bag is filled with stuff I might need for the journey, water, sunscreen, and a satellite phone for emergencies. But during the walk, we have the game. We see how far we can get between the houses before someone picks us up. The longer, the better. Just like us futa, eh?”

“How many times have you done this?”

“I can’t even recall. Dozens of times.”

“How haven’t you been picked up by the police yet?”

“There is no police presence here. None. I’ve never seen a police officer. Never seen an emergency vehicle. That’s because people only drive through this part of 412. Unless there was a crime out here, they’d never go out this far into the sticks.”

“Is this one of those games people play when you get bored in the middle of nowhere, like hitting the big hoop with a stick?”

“On the contrary. I think we came out here to the middle of nowhere so we could play this game. But what brings you out to the middle of nowhere anyway?”

“I...” Jessie had never driven this long with an erection. She hoped she was still making sound driving decisions. “I’m afraid of flying.”

“So you’re driving your convertible through the desert to get somewhere?”

“Something like that.”

“I know you mentioned you have, like, a job and stuff, but when you come and meet us, I think you’ll want to stay.”

“I’ll meet your friends. I’m always happy to meet another futa.”

“Me, too, Jessie.” Rosie looked out the window to the scenery. “Me, too...”

\---

Jessie pulled up to an off-white farmhouse a small distance from the road, obscured by a strip of trees. The paint was pitted and chipped from years of neglect, and the wood was dull and needed to be sanded. A few faded blue shutters hung crookedly to the sides of windows. Some still had glass, some were clearly just the wooden grille with nothing inside it. Some curtains were up, some appeared to be old beach towels, probably held up on the inside with clothespins or staples.

“Is this building condemned? What happened here?” Jessie asked.

“Pull up to the side of the house, so nobody sees your car from the street.”

didn’t seem to be a driveway as she would recognize one, so she simply drove onto the intermittently grassy, pocked earth and stopped alongside the house.

“I can’t wait to introduce you.” Rosie practically bounced out of the car and circled the hood as Jessie slowly stepped out and locked her car. Rosie grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door, but Jessie didn’t budge.

Rosie was held back by Jessie like a dog pulling at its leash tied to a tree. She turned her head, seeing Jessie’s apprehension. “What’s wrong?”

Jessie looked at the house suspiciously. “Is this a cult?” She asked.

“It’s not, I promise.”

“But that’s what a cult would say.”

“True, but they’d probably say, ‘we’re not a cult, we’re this or that.’”

“Do you have a leader in possession of revealed wisdom?”

“We don’t have a leader at all. We determine the rules we live by together as a group. It’s very egalitarian.”

“Is there a set of beliefs you have to accept to participate?”

“No. We have Christians, Jews, atheists… whatever.”

“Do people here take hallucinogenic drugs to achieve a higher plane of consciousness?”

Rosie glanced off. “A few of us smoke weed, but… not often. It’s expensive. We live pretty frugally.”

“Are people highly disincentivized from leaving the group, or become persona non grata when they do?”

“Not at all.” Rosie shook her head. “Not everyone lives at the houses full-time. Some come by on weekends, some come for a week on vacation, or certain times of the year.”

“If they go… are they discouraged from talking about this little thing?”

Rosie hummed. This was the first question where the answer wasn’t ‘no.’ She had been doing so good!

“Well...” Rosie started like a descending note from a saxophone. “We don’t want someone who doesn’t understand what we’re doing here to ruin everything.”

Jessie processed that. She could hear a little bit of moaning from the house, through an open window. “You guys have nonstop sex?”

“We have as much sex as we want, with whoever we choose.”

“Can someone turn down an offer of sex?”

“Of course! Goodness...” Rosie looked surprised. “It doesn’t happen a LOT, but… maybe I’m busy, or I’m watching the news, or I’m already having sex with someone else.”

“Who owns this place?”

“Nobody seems to know. But squatter’s rights and all… these two houses have apparently been here for years.”

Jessie looked around the house again. She didn’t step forward, but neither did she step back towards her car. It was right behind her. She could just jump back in and leave and continue her trip east.

“Alright.” Jessie said. “Let’s go meet the family.”

Rosie pulled in her hand towards the side door. At that very moment, a futa walked through it. She had black hair shaved into a mohawk, a spiked dog collar around her neck, platform boots with numerous buckles… and of course, nothing between the two.

“Hey, Red.” She said. “Who’s the textile?”

“’Scuze me?” Jessie squinted.

“This is an initiate, Maggie.” Rosie jumped in. “Why else would she be here?”

“Oh.” In contrast to her punk-style form of ‘dress,’ the woman apologized. “I should not have assumed.”

“That’s fine. No offense taken.” She said, glancing down her Maggie’s thick hanging cock. Unsure if this was a faux pas, she blurted out, “What amazing boots those are.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty great.” Maggie said, turning about. “Anything to keep my feet safe from Simona, right?”

She walked off. Jessie asked nobody in particular, “Who’s Simona?”

“You’ll meet everyone in time.” Rosie said. “See… if this was a cult, we’d have a uniform. And we’re anything but uniform.”

“You DO seem to have a dress code.”

“Once you start… you’ll never want to live any other way.”

\---

Rosie SWORE to her that this wasn’t a cult. But Jessie was beginning to have her doubts as her ‘induction ceremony’ began. It was apparently one of the only ways a person was allowed to be fully dressed in the house. Jessie wondered what would happen if they called a plumber, and what he would be allowed to wear. They did have a reputation for exposed butt cracks...

Jessie stood in the center of the living room, the other futas of the house sitting or standing around, all looking at her. So much nude flesh, so many eyes staring at her but keeping their distance... it felt like being surrounded by curious yet feral cats.

Maddie, a futa with thick brown hair cut into a shoulder length bob, and of no relation to the similarly named Maggie, had taken the floor for this ceremony. She stood beside her and spoke out to the ‘crowd.’

“We hope to introduce a new sister to our home. Let us welcome her, but let her show herself to us.”

Jessie looked around at the numerous eager faces staring at her. “I guess that means… get undressed?”

“Please.”

Jessie stripped off most of her clothes, watching as one futa, wearing nothing but heatproof gloves, started to bring them out of the house and towards a stack of wood that resembled a future campfire. “You’re not going to burn them, are you? Why not use them for something?”

Someone gestured for the gloved futa to stop. She looked down at the gathered articles as though their use was a great mystery.

Jessie shrugged. “I don’t know. Cut them into strips and make… silk jizz rags or something?”

The futa considered that, and walked off to get a new tool for that task.

Jessie continued stripping, passing off her garments to others, until she was completely naked but for her heels. This was the first time she’d put her feet in these shoes without stockings. It felt weird, like they were just a bit loose. Looking up from her feet, she saw the dozens of eyes falling on her nude form. She had never once had this many eyes on her when naked. It caused her heart to pound up into her throat, like everyone was expecting her make a speech or something.

“Present your fullest self, please.” Maddie declared.

Jessie understood that euphemism perfectly well, but Rosie was already on her. She popped up from the crowd, crawled up to her on hands and knees and smooched Jessie’s hanging cock. Jessie cried out, but Rosie kept at it, licking and kissing it as it rose out of her lips’ grasp. She teased Jessie’s balls with her tongue until Jessie was clearly fully erect.

A murmur moved through the crowd like a gentle wave. A few whispered comments about her member, or about how beautiful she was. It was all positive and encouraging, but Jessie still found the scrutiny humiliating.

Maddie pulled out a tape measure and brought it down on across the length of Jessie’s cock.

She read the number aloud. “Thirty-three centimeters. Thirteen inches.”

The murmur in the crowd got louder. People leaned in closer and made admiring clicks of the tongue and purrs, licking their lips at the huge log of dark meat.

“Is that a lot?” She whispered to Maddie.

Maddie didn’t answer. “To join us, Jessie will have to perform her inaugural walk.”

She gasped. “What, me? Out there? I don’t know if I can...”

“Of course you can. I’ll be your guide.” Rosie was at her feet, filled with energy. “Who wants to put sunscreen on her?”

“What?” Jessie asked, as three or four women stood up, squeezed bottles of sunscreen into their opposite hands and applied them to Jessie’s body. She gasped at the sudden overwhelming contact, but quickly accepted it. This had not been used as a license to feel her up. A few futas ran their hands across her breasts to apply some sunscreen, but never for more than a few seconds, and never with the amorous clutch of a grope. They got her underarms, her buttocks, all the way to the floor.

When they were done, Jessie looked down to her body. It sparkled with moisture, no white spots of incomplete application or dull spots of insufficient lotion were visible… except her cock. It sat there like a lusterless rock among a sea of sparkly pebbles.

One of the volunteer futas noticed Jessie’s confusion and fielded the unprompted question. “We don’t touch an initiate’s penis unless she give us express permission.” Said an Asian futa, pushing her glasses up and leaving a sunscreen fingerprint on the edge of the lens.

Jessie could probably do this herself. She had never had occasion to put sunscreen on her most intimate and important parts before. Never before had it seen the sun. Normal lotion, on the other hand, was very frequently used on her member, so the process of applying sunscreen had to be mechanically similar. Surely, she could handle this task, no matter how much surface area there was to cover...

“You may, if you like.” Jessie tried not to sound too enthusiastic.

Immediately, several hands were on her cock, swiping up and down, wringing gently, rubbing lotion into her sensitive tip. Two hands lovingly massaged the sunscreen into her balls. It felt like she’d put her cock through a car wash of soft wet fingers.

Once her cock was completely protected from the sun’s rays, all the hands left her cock and returned to the nude flanks of their owners. Jessie panted, her hand over her heart. She had been almost to the verge of climax when they stopped. She wasn’t sure how they would react if they had rubbed her for even one second longer.

“Do you have any more practical shoes than those?” Rosie asked. “I don’t want you to roll an ankle out there.”

“I’ve got some gym shoes in the trunk of my car.”

For the first time, Jessie stepped outside in the nude. The still-moist lotion made the breeze feel a little colder, but this was the first time feeling the warm desert wind kiss her body all over. It might have just been the side yard, with nobody around but other nude futa, but even the walk from the side door to her car made her heart beat very fast.

Jessie found her colorful gym sneakers and a pair of clean socks in the gym bag in her trunk. She stepped out of her heels and sat in the open door as she put the socks and shoes on. When she looked up, five or six futa were looking out the window or leaning out the side door to check out the car. They were sharing impressed whispers at her convertible, though not as enthusiastically as when they discussed her cock. And her cock didn’t cost her forty grand.

“Yes, it’s very nice.” Maddie tried to extinguish the enthusiasm. “But there’s a reason we eschew such things here.”

“What, you don’t have a car at all?”

“We do.” It seemed to pain Maddie to contradict herself. “But it’s only for emergencies, or for getting supplies.”

Jessie whispered to Rosie, “You guys do that naked, too?”

“We have a few sundresses we throw on if we absolutely must go someplace where public nudity isn’t appreciated, like the dentist.” Rosie slapped Jessie’s shoulder. “Are you ready?”

Jessie didn’t FEEL ready. By definition, if she was naked, she was not ready to do anything other than climb into the shower or into bed.

Despite these apprehensions, she nodded. “Let’s go.”

\---

Several futa were standing on either side of the path leading to the front of the house, as if they were going to make a saber arch with their erections. Maddie was the closest one to them as they stood on the stoop.

“Rosie shall be guiding our newest sister on her first walk.” Maggie said, holding her chin high. “May they make it across safely. May they be blessed with good fortune and safe travels. May they be in our thoughts while they travel. May Jessie see the bliss of our homes. May those they might encounter appreciate their incredible gifts.”

Rosie took Jessie’s hand and brought her forward, out from the shade of the house and into the sunlight.

As they walked by, the futa on each side slapped their bums. Jessie yelped at the first one, but was pulled along by Rosie, who took every spank with no visible reaction. Jessie tried to turn her bum away from the punishment, but they stepped out of line to deliver their blows before returning to their place in the line.

Once Rosie let go of Jessie’s hand, Jessie immediately brought it to her punished bottom. “What was that about?”  
“Those who made some of these traditions aren’t around anymore, but we think the sendoff was meant to discourage someone from resting. On a walk, you’re not meant to sit down. You’re meant to walk.”

“And thus, they make taking a seat hurt for a few minutes?”

“This is mostly supposition on my part.” Rosie confessed. “It’s just as likely they did it because all futa like spankings, whether they admit it or not.”

They took the turn onto the main road and started walking west, back the way both of them had started their journey today.

“How do you feel?”

Jessie considered the question. Here she was, leaving her car and all her possessions at a stranger’s house filled with nude futa with unusual ideas about courtship and sisterhood. Yes, she’d taken the keys with her and put them in Rosie’s backpack so there wouldn’t be any joyriding while she was gone. But the keys did her no good out here by themselves. She was walking away from all her worldly possessions, all the things that connected her to her identity, leaving them behind like her indistinct footprints in the rocky soil.

“Hot.” She answered.

“If you need water, I’ve got tons.” Rosie said. “In fact, any time you want to drink some, go for it so this bag will be lighter.”

“Do you want me to carry anything?”

“Sorry, initiates aren’t supposed to carry anything on their first journey. You’re meant to focus on the walk itself. Hey, since they call me Red, can I call you Black Cat?”

Jessie sneered uncomfortably. “I know you go by Red, but… I’d rather not have my nickname be about my race.”

“It’s not just that.” Rosie insisted. “It’s the whole thirteen inches thing. You know, thirteen’s an unlucky number...”

“Oh.” Jessie grunted. “I still don’t like it. I don’t want a nickname that implies that I’m bad luck.”

“The last thing you are, with that huge thing… is unlucky.”

Jessie blushed.

Ever since she’d found Jessie… Rosie was feeling pretty lucky, too.

\---

It was hot.

Not unbearably hot. Before she’d left it in the care of a few dozen nude strangers, her car’s temperature gauge said it was ninety degrees. If that was still accurate… it was a very survivable ninety degrees. She thanked the desert’s general lack of humidity. 

But of course… she was sweating. She felt the awful tickle of a single bead of sweat racing from between her shoulder blades to her butt crack.

“How’s my little exhibitionist holding up?” Rosie turned back for a moment as she kept walking.

“I’m NOT an exhibitionist.” Jessie insisted, folding her hands together shyly as the continued to walk down the path.

“If you’re not an exhibitionist...” Rosie asked. “why do you have an erection while walking naked outdoors?”

“Because I’ve never done this before, and I just got teased within an inch of orgasm before being sent out here with a dozen spankings.”

“So you DID like the spankings.”

Jessie flushed a bit. “I could grow to like it.”

They walked a little further.

“Why don’t you have an erection?”

“When I’m walking, I don’t think about sex. There’s plenty of time to think about that at home. And those who stop for us find us less intimidating if we’re not aroused. It implies that we’re walking for a reason other than sex.”

“What is the reason, then?”

Rosie glanced back, over the canopy of her parasol. “Until you’re truly part of our group, I can’t really tell you.”

They kept walking.

“Is that why you’re staying ahead of me, so you don’t have to watch my ass for the whole journey?”

“I make that sacrifice for you.”

They kept walking.

\---

It was difficult to keep track of the distance in any measure other than time. There were no mile markers, and essentially no road signs. There was one three-way stop, a dirt path perpendicular to the two-lane highway. At the very corner of that stop was a gray U-channel sign post with no sign on it, standing out of the ground like a dead tree. Whoever had stolen this stop sign had found the only one in America that would not be missed.

As they passed the sign post on either side, Rosie heard Jessie grunting softly as she walked.

“You don’t have a limp, do you?” She asked without turning back. “I keep hearing you groan.”

“My legs feel fine.” Jessie said with another gentle grunt. “It’s my balls.”

Rosie stopped and turned around. Jessie was massaging her scrotum as she walked.

“You got blue balls?” Rosie grinned.

“I’ve never had that. I’m just backed up.”

Rosie closed her parasol and got closer, leaning on the parasol as she asked, “How many times a day do you jerk it?”

Jessie looked off.

“If you don’t answer, that means it’s a lot.” Rosie theorized.

Jessie sighed. She was naked and erect in the middle of nowhere. What did she really have to hide at this point? “Three or four times a day?”

“Well, how can I blame you, with these giant things?” Rosie’s hand went between Jessie’s legs and hoisted a single of her balls in her hand. It felt heavy as a duck egg. Jessie grunted as Rosie brought her other hand and palmed both her balls gently. She didn’t squeeze them, but she rolled them around in her palms, gently massaging them.

As Jessie blushed and whimpered, a tiny perfectly clear sphere of precum formed on the tip of Jessie’s cock. Like a mini-marble resting on a dark plinth, it swelled too large to maintain the surface tension. The sphere gave way to a trickle of clear liquid running all the way down her shaft.

Rosie tensed. She knew there were no oases in this desert. The sight of a river of clear live-giving fluid like this… she had to resist the urge to put her head down and drink, drink, drink.

She released Jessie’s gonads and stepped back. “If you want to jerk it off while you’re out here, you can.” Rosie explained. “Like I said, we think we’re less scary to motorists if we don’t have it all up front, right? But there’s a way we do it.”

Rosie stepped to the edge of the road. “If you feel the irresistible urge to jerk it and you can’t go any longer, you can’t just hide in a bush. You stand at the edge of the road and hold your cock perpendicular to the road, and jerk that way, out into the street. If any cars choose now to pass us...”

Rosie ran one finger along the top of Jessie’s cock, not allowing herself to disturb the new drop forming on her tip. “You will show them the full depth of your lust.”

Jessie turned to her side and faced the road as if she was about to cross it. She held her cock by the base, the soft wobble from that grip enough to dislodge the drop of crystal to the blacktop below.

She started rubbing the full length of her cock with her hand. Her balls ached at the stimulation, as if they’d been waiting for days for the chance to release their seed. She felt aching in her thighs and upper arms for reasons she couldn’t explain. Maybe there wasn’t enough oxygen getting to her limbs while all of it was being regimented into semen production.

This was it. She was masturbating outdoors. She could feel the sunshine scattering warmly on her shoulders, the stones under her shoes, the breeze whistling between her legs. This was freedom. Nobody to judge her for her unconventional body for miles and miles. The only person who could see her could barely contain her lust for Jessie’s huge cock, and who could blame her? Evidently, it’s the biggest one in the area. Even if a car full of people drove by, what could they possibly make her ashamed of?

Jessie took in long, deep pants as she got closer and closer. Rosie retrieved her personal cell phone and started recording the spectacle, switching between filming Jessie’s spectacular cock and her cute nearly-orgasmic face.

With a powerful grunt, Jessie reached a climax that seemed to peak again and again, her squeals getting higher and higher, her ejaculations more vigorous. In total, her orgasm lasted eighteen seconds. Rosie was recording the entire spectacle and could see the timer at the top of the screen.

Jessie gasped for air and tried to control the wobble that entered her head and legs. Rosie was there in front of her, putting up a hand to her shoulders to support her if needed.

They stared at each other for a few moments as Jessie tried to gather herself.

“I’m an exhibitionist.” She confessed into Rosie’s phone camera. “I love coming in public. I’ve never felt such intense pleasure in my life.”

Rosie kissed her on the lips. “I’m proud of you.” She turned her phone out. It was now looping the video she had just recorded of Jessie masturbating. “If you are such an exhibitionist, do you mind me posting this video where everyone can see it?”

“I would love that.” Jessie answered, staring out into space.

Rosie pressed a button on her phone and put it away. “Let’s keep going, shall we?”

They kept walking.

Jessie couldn’t help but notice something.

“Now YOU’RE hard.”

“It happens.” Rosie kept her head up, as if her cock was a family member she was angry at. “It’ll go away eventually.”

“You said it wouldn’t go away without an orgasm.”

“That’s just what I say to drivers. It will fade… but not while you’re talking to me with that sexy voice.”

“You were serious about that part?”

“Of course.”

They kept walking.

\---

A polite car honk was still enough to startle Jessie, but Rosie seemed to pay it no mind other than a hand wave as it drove past. To Jessie, it looked like a postal truck.

“He just drove right past us.” Jessie said aloud.

“Yeah, we’re not mailboxes.”

“Then… why did he honk at us? It doesn’t seem like the kind of honk of someone driving past two naked women.”

“He just knows who we are. He does technically deliver mail to the houses, if there is any.”

“What kind of mail do you guys get?”

“Almost all junk mail. And not the fun kind of ‘junk,’ like we’ve got. But it’s alright. Regina uses it to make collages.”

“Collage? Does she use her come as glue?”

There was a long silence, longer than Jessie thought she’d have to wait for a response to a yes or no question.

“Well, does she?” Jessie was confused.

“I’m trying to Google if that would work… if I can get a signal out here.”

They kept walking.

\---

Jessie was amazed by the scenery. While driving, she hadn’t really given it much thought. Now, she could see the red-orange mountains in the distance, the beautiful sun-parched plains, the exotic flora, even the occasional prickly pear or bright purple blossom on the short cacti.

She turned to Rosie to share her excitement… only to find her looking at her phone. Suddenly, Jessie felt like the teacher on a school trip, appalled at the student’s lack of appreciation. Then again, Rosie had done this trip many times before.

“What are you looking at? I’m surprised you can get reception out here.”

Rosie dramatically read aloud, “Ooh, look at those big nuts sliding back and forth as she jerks it. Look how shiny they are! I’d love to lick the sweat off those things.”

Jessie wasn’t sure what to say in response.

“What a pretty face and what a huge dick! I want more… NOW!”

“What is this from?” Jessie asked finally.

“The comments section from where I posted that video of you jerking off.”

“There are already comments on it?”

“A lot.” Rosie nodded. “What a waste! That jizz should be going somewhere useful, like my mouth! Five out of five! Six out of five!” Rosie briefly continued, out of character. “Wow, six out of five. That’s a lot of five.”

“How many views does the video have?” Jessie asked nervously.

Rosie showed her the page. “About six hundred thousand.”

“It got half a million hits in an hour?”

Rosie looked at the screen again. “No, wait. It’s at six million loops.”

Jessie’s heart sank. Six MILLION loops. Hundreds of thousands of people had now watched her jerking off and ejaculating, confessing to being a hopeless exhibitionist at the end. Her coworkers could easily find this, her family, her friends… Jessie’s feet grew very heavy. She felt like her windpipe was going to close as she hyperventilated.

“Hey, hey!” Rosie snapped her fingers. “Breathe. It’s OK.”

That didn’t seem to help, so Rosie summoned a bottle of water and gave it to Jessie. She gulped most of it without a breath, then splashed the rest on her face.

“OK, wouldn’t normally recommend wasting the water like that, but if it helps...” Rosie muttered. “Are you OK?”

Jessie wiped the water from her face. “Maybe.”

“Do you want to talk about this?” Rosie offered. “Can we talk about this without you re-experiencing that?”

Jessie looked at Rosie a little crooked. “What did you do before you came out here?”

Rosie broke eye contact momentarily. “I was a counselor.”

“Now this is making a bit more sense.” Jessie smiled.

“What about you? What do you do?”

Jessie took a deep breath. “I’m VP of Marketing for a national bank.”

“Wow, that’s cool.”

“It’s a lot of work, but I love it… or I did, until they made me start traveling.”

“You said you were afraid of flying. Does the thought of being in an airplane bother you?”

“No.”

“Does watching people in an airplane in a movie bother you?”

“No.”

“Does the SIGHT of an airplane cause a phobic reaction?”

“No.”

“I don’t think you’re actually phobic of flying.” Rosie reasoned. “I think you might just be agoraphobic.”

Jessie made a slightly scrunched face that said ‘what are you talking about?’ without actually saying it. She spread her arms out and gestured to the acres and acres of barren wasteland surrounding them. “How would I be doing this if I was agoraphobic?”

“If I ran away, and you lost sight of me… how would you feel?”

Jessie considered that, and took in a deep breath. “Not great. But I think that would be normal, considering the circumstances.”

“Maybe you aren’t agoraphobic, either.” Rosie continued. “But it’s not strictly speaking a fear of open spaces. It’s a fear of being trapped somewhere. Like in a plane fuselage.”

She paused.

“Like a six hour trip on a plane where you can’t masturbate at all.”

Jessie sighed. “I used to jerk off every day at work in my office.” Jessie confessed. “Usually twice.”

“I thought that you might.” Rosie nodded. “I don’t think many workaholics also jerk it three times a day. When did this start?”

“A few years ago. I have a VPN and other software that hides what I’m doing. My assistant caught me jerking off, but like everyone else who sees it, she wanted a piece.”

“Can’t blame her. I want the whole thing.”

“Then she got fired for something that wasn’t her fault. I tried to save her job, but I couldn’t tell them why. And then… I went back to jerking off in my office, but that wasn’t enough anymore. And my new assistant didn’t know about it. I couldn’t ask her to...”

“Take over all your old assistant’s duties?”

“Yeah… a few months go by, and my boss pulls me in and says he can tell I’m not happy working in the office, so he said my new job was to travel to different regional offices to train their marketing directors.”

“That doesn’t sound like the job of a VP of Marketing.”

“It’s not what I signed up for. But I didn’t mind getting out of the office. It was only when I was about to walk through the tunnel to get on the plane that I panicked. I just felt trapped. I had to run out.”

“What did your bosses say?”

“They don’t know yet.”

“What?”

“As in, that was last night. I scheduled the flight three days early to have some time for myself in New York. Now, I just figured I’d drive the whole way. I hadn’t even left the state when I found… you.”

“So you’ve got a little bit of time before you have to motor off.” Rosie said. “Like I said earlier, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I mean… we’re not turning around and heading back, because we’re about halfway through, so we’re the same distance from either house. And I’d like to sit in the pool after this is done.”

“I’m looking forward to that, too.” Jessie said. Even one of those small blue kiddie pools they sell at the hardware store would be nice.

They kept walking. Rosie continued scrolling through her phone with one hand and holding her parasol with the other.

“Want me to read some other comments on your video?”

“Only the nice ones, please.”

“They’re mostly very positive.” Rosie scrolled through some more. “What a bonner.” She pronounced it with the short vowel, as the double consonants would suggest it should be pronounced. “I don’t know what a bonner is, but anyway… So pretty… yum… She shouldn’t waste that half-gallon of cum like that.”

“That must be an exaggeration.”

“I don’t know… I wouldn’t bet against it.”

“It’s impossible to jizz that much.”

“Well, let’s see how much you can do, then.” Rosie took the empty water bottle from Jessie and put the mouth of the bottle on the tip of Jessie’s erection.

“I can’t fill a twenty-ounce bottle!” Jessie cried.

“You only can’t if you don’t think you can.” Rosie encouraged. “You just drank that whole bottle, and semen is ninety percent water! But that ten percent… that’s the good stuff.”

Jessie looked down to the bottle. Compared to the size of her, it wasn’t so big...

She started rubbing her cock again, holding the bottle to the tip with her other hand. She didn’t face out to the street this time, afraid some passing vehicle would smack the bottle out of her hand. She puffed out her cheeks and tried to summon herself again, but this was slower goings than last time. Maybe she had acclimated to being nude outside. Maybe it wasn’t going to be as special the second time. Maybe that was a one-time thing that she had wasted on a stretch of unappreciative blacktop.

Sensing Jessie’s apprehension, Rosie did the sound and logical thing. She once again jumped to her knees and starting lapping and teasing Jessie’s balls with her tongue. Jessie cried out in shock, but posed no objection. Even from that contact, she felt her glands powering up like they had before. Rosie raked her tongue between Jessie’s balls, attempting to lift them up one at a time with her tongue. They were too large to suck into her mouth, but she simply kissed them with a strong pucker that she knew Jessie would enjoy.

Rosie had sucked a few balls in her time. This was her first time sucking the balls of her walking partner… after over an hour in the hot sun. One might think this would make the procedure unpleasant. That would be incorrect. Jessie smelled no worse than if she’d just left the shower, and licking the sweat from her scrotum was as nice and pleasurable as licking the salt from a pretzel.

The licks had the desired effect, and Jessie found herself hurtling towards a new orgasm. After what she had just scattered onto the road, was there really enough here to fill this bottle?

Jesse clenched her teeth together and squealed as she ejaculated into the bottle, many bursts of come settling warmly into the bottle…

Until it was full. In fact, it was more than full, as a few ropey bursts of jizz kept coming as Rosie pushed the bottle up to Jessie’s lips.

“Come on, while it’s still hot!” Rosie cheered, watching Jessie slowly drink the white slime out of the bottle. Rosie had her phone in her other hand, again recording the debauchery for posting to the Internet and possibly as a campaign to make Jessie unemployable.

“My turn!” Rosie pulled the bottle from Jessie’s lips to hers, taking a few big gulps before crushing the bottle in her fist, wringing most of the hot jizz out onto her tongue before swallowing it and pitching the bottle over her shoulder.

“See?” Rosie smiled, wrapping an arm around Jessie’s shoulder, talking into her phone. “We read the comments. We promise not to waste any more of that searing hot jizz! Promise!” She blew a kiss to her camera and ended her recording.

Rosie passed her phone to Jessie and quickly picked up the bottle she had thrown into a nearby bush. She stuffed it into the backpack. “We don’t actually litter, of course.” Rosie took her phone back. “I just did that for the video.”

Jessie blinked. She had barely registered that the phone was ever in her hand at all. “How did I do that?”

“We don’t just walk around naked because it feels good, or because we hate tan lines.” Rosie said. “And we don’t do it because we all have huge pussy-straining schlongs, the mere sight of which turns all women’s minds into uncut libido factories and thus should never ever be hidden from the sunlight they deserve.”

“You’re telling me that the sex ISN’T the point?” Jessie asked.

“The point is… all futa grow up hiding ourselves. We tuck and cram and stuff ourselves into silk shackles not designed by or for us. You hide a tree from sunlight, it won’t grow. Having them out there for everyone to see, to accept or reject, to look or to not look, that’s the future we need. Only by being out there can we tap into our deep sexual powers.

“You didn’t think you could fill that bottle when I first said it. Maybe you couldn’t have if you were at home, jerking off only for yourself. Out here, you do it for all futa. You borrow our collective power and it passes through you.”

Jessie looked at her feet, and then to the horizon. Other than some withered trees that somehow survived out here, she was the tallest thing out here for miles. Wide open spaces used to make her feel small and insignificant. Suddenly, she and Rosie were the only important things here. The space between these houses wasn’t important except that it expended time. Time to be seen by more drivers to force them to deal with their existence.

Then again, Jessie was not much for accepting supernatural or mystical explanations.

“I think I came so hard because I was just… really really horny. I’m not exaggerating when I say I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

“OK, maybe you don’t believe that there’s actually some unknown force that we futa all share.” Rosie shrugged. “But really, that’s just an explanation to a phenomenon you have just experienced. Saying that we’re sharing energies is just a way of understanding it. Maybe it is just futa getting horny from doing something naughty and our brains turning into lust machines from seeing so many fat dicks at all times of the day. But you filled that bottle. You did that.” She tapped Jessie’s abs for emphasis.

“I did.” She whispered.

“We futa can do anything we put our mind to.” Rosie smiled. “But we can’t deny who we are. We have to show the world who we are first.”

Rosie leaned in and gave Jessie a kiss, slower this time.

“You’re something special.” Rosie grinned.

“Never knew I had it in me.”

“Please don’t tell the others I told you about this before you were official.”

They walked a little further.

“So… when you said… the tree hidden from the light won’t grow...” Jessie began.

“No, I’m not saying that our cocks will actually grow in sunlight.” Rosie shook her head. “No silly mysticism this time. Cock size is all determined by genetics. And you have won the jackpot.”

“Is it really that big?”

“Everyone who lives in the houses goes through the same ceremony you went through where we got measured. I’ve seen dozens of futa go through. I’ve never seen a thirteen come up.”

Rosie leaned in and whispered, “Congratulations, Jessie. You’re the biggest. Anywhere you go, you will be the biggest. It’s all thanks to your genetics, and I can’t wait to get some more of that genetics in me.”

Jessie grinned, just accepting the fact that she would be walking with an erection for a while yet.

“Could you give me shade for just a bit?” Rosie needed both hands to operate her phone, so Jessie took the parasol from her and tried to keep the shadow over as much of her as possible.

On her phone, Rosie opened the website where she had posted Jessie’s first viral hit. This site only accepted sixty-second videos that looped over and over, which was better for her purposes and her small data cap. Thus, she trimmed out her two favorite parts of the video and posted them separately: Jessie’s spectacular climax, and a close up of Rosie licking and sucking Jessie’s balls.

She sent the account that made the comment about that very thing, thanking them for the suggestion.

Rosie traded her phone in her backpack for the spray-on sunblock she had brought. “We need to reapply.”

“Has it been two hours yet?”

“No, but your… balls didn’t taste like sunscreen.”

Jessie took her word for it.

\---

When Jessie was a bit younger, a coworker convinced her to participate in a 5K walk for some charity. She agreed, mostly because the coworker was beautiful and she wanted to nail her. (She didn’t get the chance.)

Jessie was thinking back to that wasted Saturday as she continued her walk. This walk was definitely longer than that 5K. How she’d love to see the volunteers surrounding the ten gallon coolers of sports drink.

Jessie hustled a bit to see Rosie past her umbrella. She looked like she was struggling, but Jessie knew better than to phrase it as her ‘looking tired.’

“Are you feeling OK?”

Rosie looked back over to Jessie for a bit. Her skin was shiny with sweat, no breeze to wick it away. “I’m fine.” She insisted. “I just… really thought we’d have seen a car by now.”

“I’d love to see one, too, because my legs are tired.” Jessie said. “I’m completely not bothered by someone seeing me naked now. It’s not even my growing appreciation for public nudity. I would just REALLY love to sit down.”

They kept walking. The other house was nowhere in sight, but Rosie insisted they were getting close. She recognized some trees on the other side of the street from walking the first mile so many times. It was in the mile that was equidistant from both houses where the sparse landmarks were not as clear in her mind.

Jessie could hear Rosie panting as she walked.

“Do you want me to take the bag?”

“You’re not yet a member, so I have to keep it.” Rosie put her thumbs under the straps. “Like I said, I’m fine.”

“Is it harder because you carried twice as much water for me? Maybe you should drink some.”

“I don’t want any more water.”

“Why not?”

“Because...” Rosie said sharply. “I’ve drank so much water and I desperately need to pee.”

“So stop and pee!”

“I’ve never done that out here. I can hold it until we get home.”

They walked a little further.

“Are you sure that’s the only reason you’re not feeling good?”

“I’m just… a little tired.” She insisted. “I usually get picked up within a mile of the house. I’m just out of practice walking this far.”

Jessie let it go, hoping their destination would be in sight soon.

\---

“Can someone help me?”

Nobody in the house recognized the voice, but one woman looked out the front window to see a nude futa she didn’t recognize supporting Rosie by the shoulder. Rosie was conscious and walking, but her face was flushed and her mouth hung open with deep breaths.

Even though Mary didn’t recognize the futa carrying Rosie, she assumed she was trustworthy. Maybe she was a new initiate Rosie had met along the way. Mary ran out the door and took Rosie off the black futa’s shoulders.

“What happened out there?”

“We walked the whole way. She might have heat stroke.”

“I’m fine, I just need to rest.” Rosie insisted.

Mary marched Rosie around the house and to the back. By the time Jessie caught up, Rosie was already sitting in the pool, water up to her shoulders. A different futa dipped a two-liter pitcher into the pool water and poured it over her head, focusing on wetting her hair.

Mary stood there, arms folded, looking deeply concerned. She turned to face Jessie as she approached. “I’m sorry, I don’t recognize you. Are you an initiate?”

Jessie stammered. “I… I saw Rosie walking around today, and she told me about this walk you ladies do--”

Mary cut her off. “You’re an initiate. Greetings. I’m Mary. What’s your name?”

“Jessie.” She held out her hand for a shake as she would have at any business meeting.

Mary looked down to it with a smirk, like she had just tipped her hat or genuflected, or something REALLY old-fashioned like using both hands to indicate quotation marks.

“We don’t shake hands here?” Jessie pulled it back.

“We do a lot more than that.” Mary smiled. “And based on the size of that thing, I think you’ll be very popular.”

Jessie whimpered shyly and cupped her hands over her groin.

“Oh, stop. You just walked five and a half miles with it out.”

“Nobody was around! We only saw one car the entire time, and that was the postman.”

Another nude futa opened the screen door and exited the house, holding a blue bottle of sports drink. “Here you go.” She passed it to Mary and turned back around, her dong whipping outwards as she spun.

Mary passed the drink to Rosie. “Drink this. It will help.”

Rosie’s hand left the water and brought the cold drink to her neck instead.

“Is she going to be OK?” Jessie asked.

“I think she just pushed herself too hard today. She might have mild sunburns on her legs, or she might have just overheated herself. She’ll be fine in a little while. I’m not that worried.”

“Can we do anything about a sunburn?”

“Aloe grows all over the place. We can pick what we need.”

They stayed quiet, watching as Rosie reluctantly opened the sports drink and sipped it.

“If you’re an initiate, and you made the walk, then you need to start the next step.”

“What’s that?” Jessie asked, hoping ‘the next step’ didn’t involve walking.

“You need to join with one of us.”

That sounded like fun. “Cool. Let me join with Rosie.”

Mary hesitated. “She… needs time to recover.”

“Can I join with anyone I choose?’

“Any of us, sure.”

Jessie took a step towards the pool. “I choose her.” She put one foot in the cold water. “I wouldn’t even know about this if it wasn’t for her.”

Mary nodded. “Alright. We’ll wait until she feels up to it.”

Jessie sat down in the pool, right next to Rosie. “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

Mary went back into the house. There was nobody else at the pool at the moment. Once again, the two of them were alone. But the environment was much nicer.

“You don’t have to babysit me.” Rosie said weakly. “Go meet everyone.”

“It can wait.” Jessie picked up the pitcher from the edge, dipped it into the pool as she saw someone else do, and poured it over her head. Rosie set the drink down on the edge of the pool, only to be picked up again by Jessie and pushed towards her lips. “You need to hydrate.”

Rosie pulled her lips in like the bottle contained creamed spinach. “I still have not peed.”

Jessie snorted and put the drink down. She pulled herself closer, one arm around Rosie, and whispered in her ear, “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Rosie let out an embarrassed chuckle. “It’s sweet that you’re so understanding, but...” She stood up from the pool, the water sloshing off her pale form. “I’ll be right back.”

Jessie watched as Rosie disappeared around the corner of the house. Over the light lapping of the miniature waves of the pool and the surprisingly quiet hum of the filter… Jessie could distinctly hear that universally understood sound of a stream of liquid poured onto dirt. The almost reverberant quality as the constant stream digs a hole in the soft earth and splashes about…

After boldly walking naked for hours across the unforgiving desert and licking her balls as casually as one would administer a neck rub, it was gratifying to see that Rosie did have some limits to her debauchery. There were SOME things that she didn’t want Jessie to see.

\---

After maybe an hour of soaking and cooling off, Rosie was feeling better, so they walked into the living room.

Jessie and Rosie stood in the center of the living room, atop a slightly bent mattress covered with a sheet. Having shed their shoes to enter the pool, they were now entirely naked before their housemates. Seven futas sat in the room, of varying body shapes, races and cock lengths.

Of course, the cock lengths weren’t THAT varied. And almost all of them were erect.

Julia, an ectomorphic blonde with huge breasts, led this ceremony. “We have a new initiate. Her name is Jessie, and she has chosen to join with Rosie. Let us all witness their joining.”

She moved over to whisper a question to Rosie, like ‘what is joining?’ or something equally informative. But as she moved in, Rosie took her from behind the head and kissed her. They tumbled down onto the loose mattress below them. Jessie rolled on top and pinned Rosie’s shoulder to the pad. She positioned herself to give Rosie the business, as she’d wanted ever since she saw that pale ass bouncing around the desert.

Rosie shook her head, a smirk growing on her face. “That’s not how we join.”

“Then show me, sensei.” Jessie purred.

“Yes, my initiate.”

Rosie coaxed Jessie to her back and Rosie crawled atop her. Rosie slipped her mouth over Jessie’s tip, so Jessie quickly did the same. Rosie’s knees beside her ears, Jessie pushed her head up to push more of her cock into her mouth as Rosie slowly got lower and lower on hers until both their noses pushed between the other’s balls.

The crowd was mostly reserved in their interaction. Some giggled and made noise as they played with themselves, but most simply watched with smiles. Smiles and erections.

Jessie put one hand on Rosie’s rump and one behind her head to support her neck. Without saying anything (how could she, in this situation?), someone in the audience found a sturdy pillow and slid it under her head. Even when she had a full-time assistant, she’d never felt such support from those around her.

So seldom had Jessie found herself in this position. She’d only had one or two futa partners before this. But never with such an… audience. She decided to give them a show.

With both hands on Rosie’s butt, she pushed down and forced Rosie’s cock further into her throat. She pushed faster and faster, tears building in her eyes as she throat-fucked herself with Rosie’s dick… until Rosie herself was the one doing the thrusting, pushing Jessie’s head deep into the pillow. One of Rosie’s legs involuntarily straightened as she groaned and released herself into Jessie’s mouth. 

One would think that hot, almost tarlike jizz of a horny futa who had not had an orgasm all day would not be the drink one would choose after an exhausting day like this. That proved not to be the case.

Rosie rolled off Jessie, allowing them both to take some much needed breaths. Rosie crawled over the depleted Jessie and planted some wet kisses on her lips. Jessie continued to stare at the dark ceiling as a familiar face brought her to her feet.

“You’re one of us now.” Julie said. “You swim in her, and she swims in you. As we share, you will be in all of us. You may have anyone who wants you, and anyone may have you if you want them.”

Jessie smiled. It was just like every cheerleader already knew: blowjobs are the fast lane to acceptance, friendship and popularity. Already, there were nude or nearly nude futa slowly approaching her, all with sturdy cocks ready for some fun.

And yet… Jessie turned her head to look for Rosie. She could hear some footsteps reach the top of the stairs. Jessie turned to Julie and asked, “Where’d Red go?”

“Let her rest.” Julie put her hand on Jessie’s shoulder. “She strained herself to join with you so that you could have fun without her tonight. Take tonight to get to know your new friends.”

Jessie turned to her side, seeing three futa who had watched the ceremony standing there with anticipation. Jessie knew Mary, the dark-haired futa who took Rosie to the pool when they arrived. The other two, she wouldn’t learn their names until later. One was Anna, a fellow African-American futa with gently darker skin, a pear-shaped figure and a pronounced muffin-top. The other was Beverly, a petite Hispanic woman with round glasses and short hair dyed purple.

“It’s nice to finally have another black futa here.” Anna grinned. “I used to think I was big, but I’m one of the smaller ones here… and now you show up here, packing the biggest one we’ve ever seen… I won’t pretend I’m not jealous.”

Anna leaned forward and gently planted her lips on Jessie’s, then dropping them down to her neck, the side of her breast, until she slipped off the armchair and brought her knees to the floor. She traced her tongue around Jessie’s cock, licking and kissing it repeatedly in the same spot before sliding her lips over the tip. Jessie grunted and her leg twitched as Anna continued to explore and taste Jessie’s cock. Mary kissed and licked at her cock from the other side, occasionally letting her tongue touch Anna’s.

Beverly, the one with the purple hair, walked up to the edge of the armchair and pushed the tip of her cock into Jessie’s lips, as if they would open like the automatic door of a supermarket. Her cock glanced off her soft tips… but only once. Jessie kissed it a few times before making the head vanish. Beverly pushed forward and gently forced herself down Jessie’s throat. Jessie brought both hands up to Beverly’s buttocks and slid her hips back and forth.

Jessie was now sucking the cock of a total stranger. She didn’t even know this woman’s name, and here she was, allowing this woman to force her head lower and lower onto her cock, until her lower lips and chin tickled the stranger’s hefty balls. Jessie gagged and struggled, pushing off the woman’s hips bringing the tip back up her mouth to tease it with her tongue.

Beverly bucked a bit and Jessie’s mouth filled with hot come. She swallowed mouthful after mouthful, feeling her belly fill with warm cream. She released Beverly’s cock to catch some air, but her lips were on Jessie’s again for a few kisses.

Leaning back a bit, Beverly looked a bit hurt. “You didn’t save any for me.” She frowned.

“Sorry.” Jessie said. “Couldn’t help myself.”

With Jessie spread out on the chair like it was a throne, Anna approached Jessie’s groin, pushing her balls up and out of the way. If Anna wanted to taste authentic black futa semen, she had her own supply. If she even wanted to suck authentic black futa cock, she might be able to make that happen by learning yoga.

But even the most experienced and skillful yogi could not help her taste authentic black futa pussy. (Unless the yogi herself was a black futa. If she’d ever found someone like that… maybe she wouldn’t be living in the middle of nowhere.)

Anna’s tongue lapped against Jessie’s pussy, urging more nectar free. The other two teased and tickled her cock with their tongues and fingers before Anna rose suddenly from her crouch and clapped her breasts around Jessie’s cock, making most of it disappear between her huge fatty breasts. Cupping them with both hands, she rolled them over Jessie’s cock, the tip disappearing as she lifted her mammaries upwards. She knew not everyone was attracted to a plus-sized babe like her, but she had never found a cock that didn’t love being buried in her pillowy tit flesh.

“So hot...” Anna grunted as she thrust her breasts up and down, slapping them into Jessie’s splayed thighs. “If only we had some baby oil...”

“We’ll manage.” Mary stepped next to Anna, jerking her cock off and spraying her seed between Anna’s breasts as casually and suddenly as one would apply ketchup to a hot dog, if one was so inclined.

“Will that work?” Jessie piped softly, like a phone going off during a quiet scene in a movie, before leaning back on her elbows and groaning deeply as Anna wrung her cock harder, the hot jizz sliding about between them. Anna kept kneading her breasts around Jessie’s huge pole, licking the tip when the breasts were lowered.

It worked.

But before Jessie was allowed to come again, Anna freed Jessie’s cock from between her breasts. She stood, offering a hand to Jessie to stand from the chair. She brought Jessie to the side of the chair and pushed her over, her rump hanging over the edge of the armrest. She was on her belly, draped across the arms of this chair like an afghan. Two hands clasped her buttocks and rubbed what felt like a hot piece of steel on her slit.

“Do it. Fuck me.” Jessie begged, focusing on the boners her new friends held up to her face, giving each one some attention as she felt the hot thing slip into her wet slit. She kissed and sucked Beverly’s once, then gave the same to Mary… and then to Anna.

Wait, Anna was up here? All three of her partners were indeed in front of her, rubbing themselves against her face.

So who was behind her, giving her the business? She had assumed it was Anna…

“She got there first.” Anna whispered.

Noticing Jessie’s evident apprehension, the banging stopped for a bit. “You OK?” Asked a soft, somewhat high-pitched voice.

Jessie could look back and see the face of this interloper. She could ask her name, where she’s from, her mother’s maiden name, what her favorite dessert was…

She did not turn around. “Please don’t stop. Unless you want to stop.”

Evidently, she didn’t want to, as the pounding resumed.

Not only was Jessie tasting of this futa cock sampler before her… she was getting railed by someone she hadn’t even looked at. All she knew was that they were large, filling her nicely until…

With a musical shuddering moan, the stranger ejaculated, dumping her hot seed as far as it would go into Jessie’s unguarded pussy. She didn’t pull out and scatter the rest across her buttocks. All of it went inside until it spilled out.

The world swirled uncertainly below Jessie. She just let a complete stranger come inside her. What if she got pregnant? What if this was the one-in-a-billion chance where she could actually get knocked up? Would she ever know who was responsible? Would she ever know the futa paternity? The futarnity?

“You all right?” Anna asked. “This can be pretty overwhelming the first time.”

Jessie looked up to her, and then down to herself. Her cock was twitching, as if the slightest touch would set it off.

She stood, a few streaks of white come running down her thighs. She grabbed herself by the base. “Who wants a taste?”

The three of them all knelt together, hands upturned into impromptu bowls, mouths open and tongues extended. Jessie stood directly before them, cranking her cock hard and waiting for her climax. She held her breath for a few seconds…

But couldn’t quite get there. She really wanted this one to be something. She had to make a good first impression. But after three huge loads like she’d never had before… could she live up to the expectations these women had of her?

The three of them all leaned in towards the tip like three heads of the Hydra. Each started to delicately flick the tip with their tongues.

That did it. Jessie unleashed an enormous volley of ejaculate right into Beverly’s face, covering her glasses in slime. She rocked her cock back and forth, icing their eager bodies like pastries. The three fought over the last dregs from her cock before licking it from each other’s bodies.

Jessie, suddenly left to herself, staggered backwards and fell into a chair like her skeleton had turned to jelly. She felt like a deflated life raft, having given her all to these three strangers.

“Excuse me?” A soft voice piped from behind the chair. Jessie turned around. Yet another nude erect futa stood behind her, hands held nervously behind her back. “May I?”

“I think that’s all I had.” Jessie said woozily.

“But… I want you to swim in me.” She said.

Jessie looked to her three previous mates, who were now licking the scattered come off each other. She pointed to them. “Maybe they’ll share.”

The woman watched as more and more white spots vanished from their flesh, and jumped in to get while the gettin’ was good.

Watching four nude futa writhe and kiss each other, their bodies shimmering with sweat and saliva, all to the background music of unending moans… Jessie hadn’t thought that anything could pull herself away from a sight such as this.

And yet… she wondered where Red had gotten to.

\---

“I can’t believe I got through that whole shower without getting propositioned.” Jessie set down the hair dryer, adjusting her hair with her fingers.

“It’s a rule.” Veronica mumbled through a bubble of tooth paste before spitting it out. She was a Caucasian brunette with a set of teeth so perfect, she could star in mouthwash commercials. Her generous hanging extension suggested she star in a different kind of video. “No sex in the pool, no sex in the bathroom. We’ve only got two bathrooms, and lots of us.”

“Not even jerking it in the shower?”

“If we all did it, we’d clog the drains in a day.” Veronica answered. “Besides… there are loads of hungry mouths where it can be dropped instead.”

Jessie moved to walk past Veronica to exit the bathroom, but Veronica stopped her. From a drawer near the sink, Veronica pulled out a new toothbrush, still in the blister pack.

“Welcome to our home.” She smiled. “You.. might want to write your name on it somewhere.”

Jessie turned to the threshold that led out to rest of the house. Her body was still the slightest bit damp from the shower. In her own apartment, she had occasionally walked from bathroom to bedroom with nothing on. No reason to bring a wet towel into her bedroom. Here, there was no walk-in closet filled with expensive fashion to shroud her nonstandard body. She would be out, dozens of eyes staring at her naked form… her slim body… her giant cock.

Even after the day she’d had… the thought of walking through this house entirely nude made her heart stir. She hoped that feeling would never go away.

With toothbrush clutched in hand, she marched out of the bathroom and towards the main living room… where several futa were having sex in two distinct lovemaking formations. Maybe they would eventually reach each other like two puddles in the rain. Nobody had noticed Jessie approach, and nobody noticed as she tiptoed up the stairs, looking for Rosie.

Jessie finally found Rosie in one of the upstairs bedrooms, one on the corner of the house. None of the rooms really had ‘beds,’ as most of them were simply mattresses without a box spring or bed frame. This one had a cover, but many of the mattresses downstairs were naked, appropriately enough for how they were used. Rosie was on the mattress, flipping through a book.

“There you are.” Jessie stepped into the room. “How are you feeling?”

Rosie looked up from her mattress and immediately smiled. “Did you have fun?”

“It was a bit intense.” She walked closer, looking at her legs. Rosie… was looking a little rosier, and not from the spankings. Her buttocks and thighs were sunburned, looking a bit like a pair of skintight pink shorts. The only reason they didn’t go all the way down her legs was because of the high socks Rosie had worn through the journey.

“Oh my God, your legs!” She cried.

“I guess I don’t have a good butt after all, if the first thing you’re worried about is my legs.”

“Are you OK?”

“It’s fine. It’s just on my back. I’ll have to take a few days off before taking another walk.” She said.

“Why didn’t I notice this before when we were… joining?”

“It takes a few hours after exposure to really appear… I’m fine, I swear.”

“Well, if you’ll be fine, I guess you won’t need these.”

Rosie looked up. Jessie disappeared from the doorway for a moment and returned, her hand filled with six or seven aloe vera leaves, the stubby white burrs on the end trimmed away.

“Mary got these from somewhere. You can thank her later.”

Rosie’s face lit up. “That sounds terrific.”

Jessie pulled the leaves apart and squeezed out the cooling mucilage inside, spreading it across any of Rosie’s flesh that was no longer pale. Unlike her new sisters, she didn’t take this opportunity to grope at Rosie’s delicate places. There should be plenty of time for that later. She did use a single finger to gently apply the salve to her scrotum, though it seemed to have escaped the sun’s wrath.

“I didn’t get sunburned there, thank goodness.” Rosie giggled.

Jessie wiped the remaining salve from her fingers and stood. She moved to leave, but Rosie called out. “Where you going?” Rosie gently pat the other half of the mattress.

After the long walk and other exercise Jessie had participated in today… this bed would look awful inviting even if Rosie wasn’t in it. She sat down beside Rosie. Once Jessie was down on the mattress, Rosie pushed her onto her back and climbed atop her. She put one hand behind Jessie’s head.

Jessie chuckled breathlessly. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep on my stomach, so maybe... I can sleep on yours.”

Jessie put her arms on Rosie’s back, resisting the normal urge when she was in this position to grab the buttocks. But those buns needed some time to cool.

“It’s a bit early to go to sleep, isn’t it?” Jessie said. “It’s, like, eight o’clock.”

“I’m not interested in going to sleep.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I want you, Jessie.” Rosie whispered.

“I want you, too.” She smiled back. “But it can wait until you’re better.”

“You’ll be gone by then.”

Jessie squinted at her. “What?”

“You need to be in New York in a few days.”

Jessie stared at her. “I’m not going.”

Rosie gasped softly. “You’re not?”

“There is nowhere in the whole world where I would rather be than right here.” Jessie promised,  
tracing a finger against Rosie’s jawline. “Not even downstairs... getting fucked by all those hung futa babes.”

“I’m so glad I took the walk today.”

“I’m glad that I stopped.”

\---

Justin drove through the barren desert of northern New Mexico, waiting for something approaching civilization. He would even welcome the sight of the golden arches, if only to indicate that he wasn’t going to fall off the edge of the earth at any moment.

Among the beige sands and dull green plant life, Justin saw something colorful in the distance. It was a little dot of red that grew into the fanlike shape of a cloak. Someone was walking down the side of the road... in a red cape.

Justin didn’t slow down, assuming he didn’t want to pick up or otherwise engage with someone who thought it was still Halloween. But glancing in his rearview mirror as he passed the figure, he noticed that this woman’s costume didn’t have the red dirndl that almost all interpretations of this character seemed to have. She didn’t have anything on but the red hood.

Slamming on his brakes, Justin gave this lonely road its first new set of skid marks in a very long time. He backed the car up to the cloaked woman. She appeared to be looking at a map, held at her hips. A picnic basket was perched in the bend of her elbow.

“You heading to a party, honey?” He called out the passenger window.

The woman in the cloak looked over her map to him. “Can you take me to my grandmother’s house?”

She lowered the map. Hidden from view but now exposed, the cloaked woman revealed another feature most costume didn’t include: a huge erect penis.

Justin left his second set of skid marks as he put the pedal to the metal and sped away.

“Come on!” She joked. “This thing doesn’t point north!”

Folding the map and putting it under her arm, she reached into her picnic basket and pulled out a yellow walkie-talkie.

“Anyone listening?”

A few seconds later, a familiar voice squawked from the radio. “Hey, Red.”

“Hey, Kitty.” Rosie smiled. “You weren’t kidding. Holding the map out makes people much more likely to stop.”

“It’s Hard Mode.” Came the response. “That’s why it’s worth double distance.”

“What is this a map to, anyway? It’s not in English.”

It’s a map of Eastern Bulgaria. Someone found it at a Goodwill.”

“I still think my cloak draws as much attention as the map, so this should count as quadruple.”

“You remember the arguments we had to make just so you could actually wear the cloak on the walk at all.” Said Kitty. “But we don’t want you getting sunburned again.”

“I know...”

There was a pause.

“I really like this walkie-talkie set. This is way more fun than the satellite phone.”

“It’s a good thing you never needed that phone. The company that sells it went out of business, so I don’t think it works.”

“Yeah, it was excessive for what we needed anyway. We don’t get great signal out here on phones, but these walkies works great.”

“Well, I’ll see you when you get here, OK?”

“OK, I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

She put the radio back into her basket and continued on.

But not for much longer, as a silver Hyundai coming from the other direction screeched to a halt. A thirty-ish woman with curly brown hair and glasses jumped out from the car and ran across the two-lane without looking.

While looking between Rosie’s eyes and her cock, the woman tremulously asked, “Do you need a lift somewhere? I could… help you out.”

“Grandma’s house is… thataway. You’ve passed it already.”

“It’s...” She tensely checked her watch while indiscreetly rubbing herself through her skirt. “fine? They can keep that guy’s liver on ice for an extra half-hour. No big deal.”

“But how could I ever repay you for saving me on this barren stretch of asphalt?”

They started to walk towards the car. “There must be something we can do. Maybe involving that dick.”

“Goodness! I am offended... that it took you so long to bring it up.”

\---

That surgeon really put Rosie through her paces. Those knowledgeable, strong hands worked wonders, and Rosie felt so much better. Rosie had a slight thing for doctors ever since they’d made a connection with a futa physician who took her vacations at the houses, starting her stay with a rudimentary checkup for all the current residents. During that time, and that time only, was she allowed to wear her long coat in the house. She wore nothing under it, of course.

It was that allowance that helped Rosie argue to the others that she should be allowed to wear her cloak on walks, to avoid her getting another bad sunburn. The cloak would not help her avoid heatstroke, so she would also try to take walks only at times where the sun would be at her back, maximizing how much direct sunlight would land on the cloak. Rosie had not had a complete uninterrupted walk since that first day with Jessie. Perhaps it was because the red cloak drew so much attention, perhaps it was just luck.

Rosie hung her cloak on the wall-mounted coat rack with most of its pegs missing. This was a feature of the original house that obviously saw little use other than this. She entered the first floor bathroom, the door wide open but the shower running. Julie was in there, attractive white suds all over her nude body. 

“Pardon me, Julie.” Rosie walked in behind her and took her preferred bath wash and loofah out of the rack at the back of the shower.

Julie turned towards her. “Could I convince you to stay?” She asked, the suds washing away, water droplets scattering off her large breasts.

“Not right now. I’ll just use the tub. You know how much Kitty loves the smell of strawberries.”

“She could learn to love the smell of…” Julie looked at the bottle of shampoo. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “Head and Shoulders 2-in-1? Who has dandruff here?”

“I think it was on sale.”

She walked back out through the living room. Simona was at the foot of the couch, as she often did. Crystal’s feet were soaking in a stout plastic bucket. She pulled them out and set them on a folded towel on the coffee table. Simona took another soft towel and dried them off, bringing her lips close to her toes and blowing at them.

“You going to keep that foot out of your mouth this time?”

Simona ignored her, continuing to focus on the work at hand. These women should feel lucky that she knew what she was doing. Walking everywhere could be devastating to nail health if they didn’t have her to maintain them all with the precision of a gardener trimming a topiary. How she wished that everyone would line up along the couch, they she could do each step in turn like an assembly line. But that would be a breach of sanitation procedure, so she instead kept her focus on one customer at a time.

‘The tub’ Rosie had referenced was a stainless steel basin just big enough to sit or stand in that wast just outside the house, near the now empty pool. Removing her shoes and socks, she stepped inside and turned on the hose, setting the sprayer to its gentle ‘shower’ setting. She soaked her whole body, washing the small bit of sweat she accrued on her short trip. She turned the hose off, added a pink dollop of body wash to her loofah, and gently scrubbed her body with it.

“How was the walk?” Asked a voice.

Rosie started a bit, having previously assumed that she was alone. Mary was sitting just beyond the nearly empty clotheslines. She sat on a piano stool, a small towel draped over the seat. She had a slightly rickety looking desktop easel on a TV tray. The canvas was slowly being transformed into a watercolor facsimile of the desert mountains in the distance. She had a disposable plastic coffee cup as her brush water.

“You want me to pose?” Rosie grinned, rinsing herself with a gentle spray from the hose.

“I’ll need to get better with watercolors before I even try to paint anything as lovely as you.”

“Flattery will get me hard...” Rosie stepped out of the basin and towards Mary. “That’s looking really good.”

“I really hope it turns out good enough to sell.” Mary said. “We don’t really need a painting of what we can see through our window.”

Rosie pulled the last towel hanging from the clothesline and used it to dry herself. Towels that were dried in the desert air always had an unpleasant stiffness, but the majority of futa living here would rather their bed sheets went through the dryer and got the delicate treatment, as they touched those for much much longer than the towels.

“Don’t worry about the financial part. Just paint because you want to.”

“I know… I just want to contribute my fair share.”

“You do plenty already.” Rosie put her hand on Mary’s shoulder. “Just paint because you want to paint.”

Rosie looked to the cups Mary was using for the rinse water. She recognized the brand of coffee shop they had come from.

“Where did you get those cups?” She asked.

“I think Kitty put them in recycling. But I rescued them.”

Rosie paused. “That’s interesting.” She said softly. “But it’s good to use it if we’ve got it.”

“That was my thinking.” Mary said. “I don’t drink coffee, so this makes certain that I won’t accidentally drink from the paint water.”

Rosie had finished drying herself off, the arid desert air doing its part. She threw the towel back over the clothesline to dry again and returned into the house.

She walked past the couches to get to the staircase. Now, Simona held Crystal’s foot with one hand, alternating kisses between Crystal’s big toe and the ball of her foot. Crystal panted vocally as she whacked herself off.

Rosie walked right past the spectacle. Thank God those two found each other, she thought. How nice it was to find someone so like you.

In the last eighteen months split between the houses, she had met more futa than she ever had in her life. All of them were different, from Rosie and Mary’s art, to Maggie’s suet bird feeders, to Julie’s menagerie of claw machine plushes, to Crystal’s retro video games, to Michelle’s crossword puzzles, to Veronica’s true crime fascination… to Anna’s inexplicable love of porn starring skinny white dudes. It was hard to find two futa who were that much alike.

Rosie stopped at the empty doorway. Jessie was sitting on the mattress at the back corner of the room, reading a book. She didn’t look that much different from when they first met. Instead of the office togs, heels and stocking she first wore, all she wore were a pair of well-worn sneakers, socks and a belly chain around her waist. Her hair, previously straightened, had returned to much more natural curls that tickled her shoulders.

They were perhaps not as visibly different as they could be. Rosie never believed in ‘opposites attract,’ either. She just loved this babe so much.

Clapping her book shut as she saw her, Jessie jumped up and hugged her.

“Hey, Kitty.” Rosie grinned.

“Hey, Red.” Said Jessie.

They kissed.

“That must be a sexy book. You’re already so hard.”

“Been like that since I heard you over the radio. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

Rosie wanted to throw her down onto that mattress and do all the stuff to her that she did to that surgeon, and have Jessie do all the stuff to her that the surgeon couldn’t do to her. They were great together, choosing each other more than any of the other cornucopia of dicks to which they had access. 

And yet…

“Jessie...” She stepped back. “Mary was painting downstairs, and she had these plastic cups from a coffee shop, and she said she got them from you.”

Jessie had a flash of shock, quickly extinguished. She was surprised, but then again… she did nothing wrong. If she had hidden the cups or specifically driven them somewhere to get rid of them or melted them… that would be suspicious. She had made no attempt to hide where she had gone.

“Oh, yeah?” Jessie said, slightly guarded.

Rosie came out with it. “You went to Bukoffee.”

Jessie nodded weakly. “Yeah, I did.”

“Why? When?” Rosie was confused.

“Remember when I drove out to pick up Abby from Albuquerque on the first of October?”

Abby was one of the few members who had not been collected from a walk. One of the cavalcade of women this group had pleasured had told a friend about her encounter, unaware that this friend was a futa. She found the address of where she picked up the hitchhiker and sent a postcard with an email address. She asked to meet with them, and after a short vetting process, was allowed to come. However, the only flight she could book was to Albuquerque International Airport, leaving her four hours away.

“When I was in town, I stopped by Bukoffee to get a coffee for me and her. I used to do it every day when I went to the office.”

“I guess that makes sense. We all have creature comforts we miss from the city.” Rosie shrugged. “When I’m in civilization, I always get something fried, just because it’s impossible to replicate out here.”

“It was more than that.” Jessie admitted. “I honestly thought about… telling the ladies who work there about us.”

“There’s no point.” Rosie responded. “Those futa are ungettable. Why would they come here to not make tons of money and… let’s be real here… why come here and have LESS orgasms?”

“I left a six-figure job to live out here.” Jessie reminded her. “And I’ve never been happier.”

“Yeah, but they had just pushed you into a job you hated.”

“Well, lucky for me, I got that big severance package.” Jessie added. “Partially thanks to that helpful testimony from my counselor about my known fear of flying.”

Rosie smiled tightly. “Might have bent a few rules that day, but… what are they going to do? Take away my license? We all have to contribute however we can.”

“I wish I could contribute in other ways besides making sexy videos and driving people places.”

“When are you going to give Guy Fieri back his convertible?”

“It’s NOT a Camaro.” Jessie grinned. “It’s just a… sweet red convertible.”

“Well, it makes a great backdrop for videos, too.” Rosie admitted. “It makes it look like we… live a little better than we do.”

There was a sharp whistle, the kind only Julie could do. She was the only person Jessie had ever known who actually whistled by putting her thumb and finger in her mouth.

“Come on, someone’s going out! I need to get them the other walkie!” Rosie tried pulling Jessie out of the room by the arm, as she always did when she was eager.

Just as always, Jessie stood firm. “I’ll be out in a bit. I just need to find my bookmark.”

Rosie stepped forward and pecked Jessie before scampering off down the stairs.

Jessie closed the door, and not to keep the air conditioning in. She returned to the book she was ‘reading.’ Inside was a junk mail catalog that had somehow escaped Regina’s merciless scissors and glue. This particular one sold exotic women’s underwear.

Shiny satin pink-purple bras. A semi-sheer teddy with embroidered flowers covering the nipples. Undies in a dark blue-green color called ‘peacock’ for some silly reason. Red open cup brassieres where one nipple was hidden by the model’s arm and one hidden by her long blonde braid. Semisheer stocking that stopped in the middle of the thigh. Tiny silver thongs that were definitely too small for any futa to wear.

Jessie had access to porn, all the porn she could handle through the wireless internet. (One of the more tech-literate futas had set up their wireless router to be invisible to passing cars.) Even that seemed unnecessary, considering the unlimited pussy waiting for her downstairs, quivering at the very thought of her.

Even so, eventually, everyone craved some ‘alone time. This catalog, and its slightly airbrushed and entirely conventional and ordinary beauty, with their silk garments that served only to conceal their nudity, the way a present would be wrapped in silver paper… what would her sisters think if they found this? Masturbating to this in a house filled with such an ample supply of eager pussy was like going to Disney Land and hiding in the bush outside the ticket booth.

It made as much sense… as opening an umbrella in the desert.

And yet… the very thought of hiding something in a house where nobody wore clothes… Jessie could not deny the thrill this glossy mini-magazine sent through her heart.

She pulled the catalog out of the book and hid it in that most common hiding place for printed pornography, underneath her mattress. Jessie put the book on the shelf and walked down to join her sisters outdoors in the ceremony.


End file.
